


Who can I be now?

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Toby was Simon’s prag and then he rebelled. Simon found religion and Keller found Toby and decided to win him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who can I be now?

”Who’s that?” asked Keller as he and Ryan plays cards. He indicates a man with brownish hair and blue eyes.  
“Tobias Beecher,” says Ryan.  
“Who’s he?”  
“Oh he’s a real hellraiser. He was Adebisi’s prag, and then he rebelled. Dear old Simon cast him aside and tried to kill him.”  
“How did he survive Adebisi?”  
“Curious thing. Beecher was beaten badly by Adebisi who was high, and he lived. Simon took too many tits and found God. Abedisi became one of Jara’s faithful followers and he’s turned a new page.”  
“Huh,” says Keller. Jara’s dead right?”  
“Yeah. Simon has his own flock now. Some say he’s insane.”  
“Well, yeah. Who killed Jara?”  
“Kenny Wangler, he wanted Simon to take over the homeboys again. Dumbass.”  
Keller regarded EmCity with a curious gaze.

*  
Vern Schillinger wants something done and Keller agrees for old time’s sake. Vern wants Kenny gone. Keller chuckles, that will score him points with the mad guru too. Maybe.  
He can get on with getting to know Beecher later. The dude is very attractive, and he wants a lover.  
*  
It wasn’t hard to whack the little punk, despite his having a gang, Keller lured him with tits.  
Both Simon and Vern were grateful.  
Some guy called Supreme Allah took the fall.  
So easy.  
Ryan was pleased that his tit business was booming.  
*  
“Hey,” says Keller.  
Beecher is looking at him curiously, tearing out pages of a lawbook. “The book is broken. I can’t unbreak it.“  
“Hey,” says Keller. “You a fag?”  
“Are you?”  
“If you want me to.”  
“I don’t want you,” says Beecher and his matted hair badly showed how little he cared about anything.  
But Keller had seen him in the showers; he had a good body, all sleek pale skin. He had the mad guru’s brand on his shapely ass.  
“You will,” says Keller.  
“Think highly of yourself do you? I don’t like you, you smell like deceit and booze.”  
“You are crazy.”  
“Yes,” says Beecher. “And I don’t care.”  
*  
“You want to join me?” asks Adebisi, a majestic presence in white robes.  
“No, I’m good,” says Keller.  
“I take it you room with my former prag. “  
“That okay?”  
“I don’t care what that little man does. I’ve let go of my former cares. I taught him all I can.”  
“Good to know.”  
“You can’t leave Oz.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“In the mind we are free,” says Simon. “We have no chains. Right, Poet?”  
“Yeah,” says Poet. “Nobody can tie us down, if we frown,  
We be movin fast, past is past.”  
Keller sighs. Poet is nuts. So is Adebisi, times ten.  
*

Beecher is no longer tearing out pages of his lawbook , now he is singing nursery rhymes.

Being pragged by the guru must have played havoc with his mind.  
“I’m okay,” says Beecher. “You still want me?”  
“Did I say I did?”  
“Yes. You can have me, I don’t care.”  
He wants Beecher to care.  
“You want to know what Adebisi did?”  
“If you want to tell me.”  
“I do. The nun won’t let me back since I attacked her.”  
“It’s no good to attack nuns, Beech.”  
“I know. I’m good now. I killed a girl with my car. Then Adebisi pragged me. Then I tried to kill him and he beat me.”  
“I’m sorry Beech.”  
“Yeah. Me too. I tried to attack the right people. “  
Beecher is a mess.

*  
“Why did he attack you?” Keller asks the nun.  
“I don’t know. I asked about what Simon did and he..”  
“Sorry sister. I’ll try to reason with him.”  
“Keller. He’s dangerous.”  
“So am I,” says Keller and smiles.  
He likes a challenge and the former prag is a handful, a sexy handful, with a sharp if addled mind.

*  
Vern gives him jobs, and he casually did them. Break this fucker, hurt that one.  
Beecher has not attacked him once, and he seems a little saner.  
“You want me now?” asks Keller.  
“Maybe. Are you good?” asks Beecher.  
“Very,” says Keller confidently.  
“Fine. I’ll suck you,” says Beecher.  
He sucks Keller’s cock and Keller feels it in every fiber of his being.  
It is just as good as he’d hoped.  
“Let me do you,” he says and Beecher nods, lips wet with Keller’s come.

He does, and he tangles hands with Toby, soon Toby is spilling his seed down Keller’s hungry throat.  
*

“Where are you going with this?” asks Keller.  
“More tits,” says Ryan. “You have to pick a side.”  
“Why?”  
“Either Vern or me.”  
“I’m with Toby.”  
“Who’s he with?”  
“Himself mostly,” says Keller.  
*  
Toby kills Robson and Keller has to pick a side after all.  
Robson wanted a blowjob, and Toby snapped his neck.  
Keller helps him cover it up, and knows he has to kill Vern.  
“I will support you,” he says to Toby.  
Toby nods.  
*  
Keller kills Vern, and it feels good.  
He knows he had to do it.  
*  
“Guess you picked a side,” says Ryan.  
“Toby’s.”  
“He’s nuts,” says Ryan.  
“He’s mine,” says Keller.  
“Whatever you say,” says Ryan and thinks of Gloria.

*  
“I love you,” says Keller. Beecher nods.  
“I love you too.”  
Keller embraces him, and they melt together.  
Toby’s hands are all over him, his lips searing every piece of skin he can reach, painting trails of desire.  
Keller’s cock is inside Beecher soon, reaching all the parts he thought were dead.  
*  
Simon looks at his latest acolyte.  
“We are free,” he says,  
“Yes,” says Billie Keane. “Oz can't trap us.”  
Simon smiles at his boy and all is well.


End file.
